


Another Path

by onepunchqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepunchqueen/pseuds/onepunchqueen
Summary: Sasuke decides to leave Konoha during the Sand invasion. Five genin are ordered to bring him back, but Sasuke is guarded with five Sound nin. He and Naruto fight, and end it off with an almost Chidori and Rasengan explosion. Guess who stepped in? Sakura decides to get stronger, but learns more and hones more skills than her master. After the three-year wait, Team 7 bonds and becomes more of a family. They fight together, laugh together, cry together, and live together. Danzo orders Sai to spy on them. Yamato makes his way into the story as well.This is what would happen if Sasuke had stayed in Konoha.





	Another Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that's been floating around for a while, but I'm not sure when I'll have time to write chapters. 
> 
> Just enjoy what I have so far.
> 
> \- onepunchqueen

The village of Konoha was in complete chaos.

With the Sandaime dead, Orochimaru’s invasion had left them weakened, even defenseless. Every civilian and any available shinobi who weren’t sent on missions were working extremely hard to rebuild their home. The Hokage who stepped in hastily, Tsunade, had sent a message to the Sand village for help.

“Shizune!” she barked, and said kunoichi rushed into her office. “Have the Sand replied yet?”

“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” answered the tired assistant. She had been running herself ragged for the sake of the village. The bags under her eyes were clearly visible, her hair was frayed and messy, and she barely seemed to have any energy left to stand. “They have dispatched a team of Chunin for support, who are currently on their way.”

Tsunade frowned, her face holding a disappointed look. 

“Chunin? I thought I said Jounin at least. ANBU, if they could spare it. We forgave them without pressing any charges.”

“Yes, I know, Tsunade-sama. But their side has suffered heavy losses as well. The number of Chunin they sent is more than they would provide for anyone else.”

Tsunade sighed. That wasn’t even the last of the problems she was dealing with.

Uchiha Sasuke had left the village with five Sound nin as guards, with only a team of genin to retrieve him. 

Honestly, she had just become Hokage, and this is what happens?

Tsunade stood up from her chair, and started pacing around the room, Shizune watching her.

_Uchiha Sasuke. That boy. Causing so much trouble in this damn crisis. Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba...I doubt they’re strong enough to come back unscathed. Maybe I should send backup...they are the ones who will be raising the next generation of Konoha, after all.._

Coming to a decision, Tsunade turned to Shizune, who was trying to prevent herself from dozing off.

“Shizune!”

“Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!”

“Tell me the amount of available jonin and chunin currently in this village.”

“There aren’t very much. There are about five Chunin, three of which just returned from a B-ranked mission,” said Shizune right away. “I think there are only two Jounin. Sarutobi Asuma has just left for another mission, and Hatake Kakashi only arrived a few minutes ago, though he will report to you before going on his next.”

Tsunade snapped her fingers. Kakashi!

“Tell Kakashi that his mission will be changed! He will instead be the backup of the mission for the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke, and send any available medic-nin with him, as a direct order from the Hokage!”

Shizune didn’t ask any questions. “Yes, Tsunade-sama!”

She hurried out the door.

I’ve got that over with, though Tsunade, feeling slightly relieved. Kakashi had better bring them all back alive, or I’ll cut his salary.

~

He jumped through the trees outside of the steadily rebuilding Konoha, concentrating on one thought: his Team 7 could be torn apart if he didn’t hurry. 

Kakashi ignored the exhaustion and pain from his previous A-rank mission. He only focused on jumping from one branch to the next, using as much chakra as he could with his drained reserves, listening to the soft thumps on wood of five chunin-level medic-nin behind him.

_“Kakashi-san!”_

_“Shizune-san?”_

_“Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama has given you a different mission! Please listen carefully, the lives of Genin are being threatened right now, two are your students, so you will need to hurry-”_

_“What?!”_

_“Uchiha Sasuke has left the village with five Sound-nin as guards, and a team of Genin including Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru have been sent to retrieve him! Tsunade-sama has ordered you to be the backup for them, because we do not want any more people of Konoha dying.”_

_“Thank you, Shizune-san. I’ll be back soon.”_

~

Kakashi sighed. _So, Sasuke left the village, huh..I thought I had already convinced him to stay. And Tsunade-sama sent some genin to rescue him. The Sound-nin must be some of Orochimaru’s personal guards, which means that they are Jounin-level at the very least._

With that worrying thought, Kakashi sped up his pace even more. Suddenly, there was a gasp from behind; Kakashi turned quickly and saw two of the medic-nin who came with him rush to the forest floor, where the form of Akimichi Choji lay.

Kakashi stared at his body with a sombre expression. Choji was being checked everywhere by the medics, waiting for the results.

One of them looked up, wearing a look of panic.

“Kakashi-san, he is in critical condition. I must head back to the village immediately for him to be healed.” said the medic quickly in a voice of forced calm.

Kakashi nodded once.

“Please do.” Once she left, Kakashi regarded the rest of the group of Konoha medic-nin. “The rest of you, look for the the genin Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. They’re probably scattered throughout this forest, and perhaps in need of medical attention. Bring them back to Konoha as fast as possible, I will take care of Naruto and Sasuke. Do not let them die.”

“Yes, Kakashi-san!” with that, they all became blurs as they leaped away.

“Kuchiyose no Jutsu!” Kakashi slammed his hand onto the ground, and his favourite animal and summon appeared.

“What’s up, Kakashi?” greeted Pakkun.

“No time Pakkun, we need to track down Naruto and Sasuke immediately.”

Pakkun sniffed the air twice, before running off. 

~

“Why, Sasuke?”

“I’ve told you before Naruto, I need to gain power in order to achieve my goal of revenge.”

Two battered genin watched each other, standing on the statues at the Valley of End. Naruto was teetering on the edge of Kyubi transformation, with his eyes flickering between red and blue. Sasuke was in his cursed seal form, wings sprouting from his back and a cross on his face. 

“What does this have to do with you? I’m following my own path. I’m not going to play with you fools of Konoha anymore.”

“Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Bushy Brows all risked their lives to bring you back!” yelled Naruto, his heart hurting for each comrade and friend he named.

Sasuke stilled. 

“...Good for them,” he finally said, putting on a sneer. “I never asked them to.”

Naruto couldn’t stand seeing Sasuke like this. He knew this wasn’t the Sasuke he had know.

_Are you alright, scaredy-cat?_

_Hurry up, dobe._

_Usuratonkachi._

“What about Sakura-chan?” demanded Naruto sadly, thinking about their pink-haired teammate.

“...I have already spoken to her.”

“What about Kakashi-sensei?”

“He already taught me many things, so I don’t need him anymore. I’ll go to Orochimaru to learn more powerful jutsu.”

“Can you shut up about Orochimaru?!” Naruto burst out angrily, a bit of the Kyuubi’s chakra leaking out. “You’re being so selfish! You want to sever the bonds with everyone, but they don’t want to! How do you think that would make them feel? They all care about you! But you don’t give a damn, you just care about yourself! You’re my best friend! If you left, how do you think I would feel?”

Each word Naruto said wedged itself into Sasuke’s memories.

_“Sasuke-kun!” called Sakura, her long, silky pink hair blowing in the wind, and smiling as if she was the happiest person alive just to be able to see him._

_“Yo,” Kakashi waved his hand, smiling his eye-smile, holding his orange book, and arriving late as always with an aura of vague happiness around his three little genin._

_“Teme!” yelled Naruto in a voice of annoyance and teasing, pointing an accusing finger at him, and Sasuke didn’t feel insulted just because this happened everyday._

_Sasuke, feeling like he belonged, forgetting his goal of pain and darkness and revenge just during those moments._

Sasuke realised...that he didn’t want to leave. He wasn’t ready to leave his home, his village, his friends, his team, and the precious memories he’s made.

But then, another memory appeared in his mind’s eye. Red eyes, dark hair, and _blood._

_Itachi._

_He needed to achieve his revenge._

“I’m sorry,” muttered Sasuke quietly, then in a louder voice, he said. “I don’t need them anymore. I will follow my path alone.” his hands ran through a series of seals, and the sound of a thousand birds filled the air as lightning appeared in his hand. “Chidori!”

“Sasuke..” said Naruto sadly, then he shouted, “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” A clone of Naruto appeared. “Rasengan!”

Naruto and Sasuke started running, they jumped off the statues, the Chidori and Rasengan getting closer and closer, until…

A hand grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke’s wrist. They were spun around, and thrown away, straight into the statues they had jumped off of.

With a deafening sound of breaking stone, Naruto and Sasuke were slammed into the statues.

“I thought I told you two to never do that again,” called out their sensei, Kakashi.


End file.
